The Heir of Ironman
by CHAOS REIGNS OVER ALL
Summary: Tony Stark finds someone to carry on his legacy. She's brilliant, but strange, and has enemies of her own. How will he deal with teaching her all he knows and becoming a father? Movie verse
1. Prologue

He found her laying on the ground. At First it was not obvious that she was even a she, but after prying open her helmet he saw her. She was badly bruised, and very bloody. He picked her up and took her home, whoever she was, she was interesting, and she was smart.

It took him awhile to remove her armor, he was not familiar with it, and it was vastly different from his own. He studied it for awhile, and was greatly impressed. It had been made similarly to his first one, but was less bulky, whoever she was , she was good.

She had even created a mini arc reactor, one that was a lot better then his first attempt. The general public didn't even know about this. So she had created it on her own, probably from plans of his larger arc reactor. So, another child prodigy, one that had potential, as an heir and as the next "Ironman", it did not matter that she was female, in her suit she had looked male, if short.

He called Pepper, he had found what he was looking for.


	2. Chapter 1

She was on something soft, which was very strange, the last thing she remembered was, oh shit, her suit, someone had found it. Half a year's worth of work down the drain, and she was surely going to get crap for it, and someone was going to steal her mini arc reactor, which was hard to make and hard to get the parts for.

It had taken months to get the exact things she needed in order to make it. She opened her eyes, and knew she was in a hospital, and a very nice one at that. How the hell had she ended up here? This was not in the plan, the plan had been to make the suit and become a superhero, but the computer had shut down.

"Icing can be a bit of a problem sometimes", she heard a voice say, a man's voice laced with irony, "I had a bit of a problem with that myself."

She frowned at this unknown man, then her brain provided her with some important information, who it was.

* * *

He had walked into the room to see her staring at the ceiling, obviously deep in thought.

"Icing can be a bit of a problem sometimes, I had a bit of a problem with that myself", he said to her, she frowned at him.

"Well, I didn't have the foresight to have an automatic reboot, which I should have. So, what's a rich guy like Tony Stark doing talking to a nobody like myself", she asked, looking at him curiously.

Rumors had been going around that he was the actually ironman, but those had been quickly squelched, and been proven wrong. "I'm here to offer you a deal", he said, gauging her reaction. "What kind of deal", she asked, clearly suspicious.

"Well, you built a suit similar to ironman's, without formal training, and you built a mini arc reactor with no help at all. Only one person has been able to do that, me. So I'm offering you the chance to be my daughter. I'm never going to get married and I need someone brilliant to take over my company when I kick the bucket. You'll have to go to school and work hard, and I won't be around a lot, and I won't be a typical father, but you'll have control of a billion dollar company and the best education that money can buy", he said, noting the shocked look on her face, "I've researched you extensively, and I know that you'll be a good addition to my nonexistent family, and you'll become the next Stark, which can be a hard burden to bare. What do you say?"

"I accept, I don't have anywhere else to go, my own family doesn't want me and I don't want them, they will probably throw me out after that last big explosion. And no, that explosion wasn't suppose to happen", she said, looking at the man curiously, "Besides, how else will I be able to build more cool stuff?"

He chuckled and agreed with her, a life without the ability to create new technology would indeed be dull.

He replied, "Well, I guess that makes you my daughter, you'll have private tutors until you are ready to go to college, now you need to rest, your arm is broken, and is still healing."

She frowned at the offending limb, and went back to staring at her strange new "Family".

"She's what I've been looking for Pepper, an heir, so the board will stop bugging me about getting married, and even if I do get married, she is perfect for taking over the company, she also seems like a nice kid, I hope she can stand up to the pressure, it's not easy to deal with the press now a days, it can be brutal, also, get these remains of her suit put into the garage, I want to look over them a bit", Tony said to his ever present assistant.

"Yes, she does she does seem, interesting. From what I've read she doesn't get very good grades in her classes, but she also has poor attendance as well, which seems to be why. She's known throughout the school as something of a genius though, and is also know for her oddball, and off the wall comments. Her friends see her as a sort of young absent minded professor prodigy type, her friends were also kind of strange, but very loyal, and very kind", she said, reading over the interviews and notes, "Sounds a bit like you, sir, only with less drinking, and more absent minded."

He gave her a withered look and stalked off.

He studied the crude armor, it was actually ingenious, if a bit thrown together and not made of any high end materials, the most astonishing part was the mini arc reactor, which had been all but impossible for his best scientist's to recreate.

He had made his in a cave in the middle of the desert, and she had made hers in a small, messy garage, that was used for storage. He wondered how she had gotten the materials for it, he had the necessary ingredients, and was damn lucky for it, but she did not have access to high end weaponry.

"I'll have to ask her about it, very interesting", he said to thin air, walking out of his garage.

* * *


	3. Chapter 2

"I made it in chemistry class when the teacher wasn't looking", she said, explaining how she had gotten the proper ingredients.

"Your teacher has high end weapons grade plutonium? That seems a little far fetched, the other ingredients I can understand, but that one is hard to come by", he said skeptically.

"He worked part time for terrorists, he freaked out and quit when I stole it", she said by way of explanation, "And I called in an anonymous tip to the FBI about it."

"You stole plutonium from a terrorist", he looked at her like she was crazy.

"I didn't say he was a terrorist, I said he worked for some", she said, "And he's in jail now, so no worries."

"Alright then. We're going to get you out of here tomorrow and I want the paper work of your adoption finalized by then. So sign these", he said, handing her a small stack of papers, "And here are the applications for MIT, now that you're my heir you'll have to go to the best schools, but don't worry about getting in, Pepper is taking care of that. Tomorrow you'll be Madison Stark, and you'll have all the responsibilities that go with that name", he said, then grinned at her, "But don't worry, it has definite perks as well."

"Sweet house, I could definitely get use to this, oooo, button", she said, examining the in house computer, and tried to press the button.

"You are not authorized the use that", said a computer voice, along with a short alarm.

"Jarvis, this is my daughter, she's authorized to use everything in the house including the computer except my files labeled top secret. Give her some top secret files of her own", he said to the computer.

"I didn't know you can bring them home fully grown", quipped the computer, who was programming her authorization in his computer files.

"Wow, a computer that can actually make a joke", said Madison, "Hell must be freezing right now."

"Very Funny, I'm sure", replied the computer dryly, then shut off.

"This is your room, don't care what you do with it, but don't blow anything up in here. I won't go poking around with your projects, but I don't want them stashed away somewhere where they'll blow my house up. I like my house", I said, "And I'll show you where the garage is. You can use pretty much anything in here, and order things that you need, but anything particularly odd, dangerous, or expensive will have to be approved by me."

"sweet", said Madison, as she studied the cars, "Do I get my own row of cars?"

"Sure, but you'll have to get all of your dream cars approved. But that's another perk of being obscenely rich, you'll probably get them approved", said Tony, "and this is where your finished Iron Man suit will go, because as my heir you'll be the next iron man, or iron woman, or whatever. But you have to build your own, that's the only prerequisite, and I'll allow you to study my designs."

"Once again, sweet", she said, studying the suit of armor that was in full display. It was full of dents and scratches, and looked beyond basic repair.

"That's my old suit, the one that got crushed during my big fight that was publicized on the news", said the CEO pleasantly, "The new one is even nicer and more complex."


End file.
